


Body swap

by moomoo42



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Body Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Keith and Lance wake up in the wrong bodies.





	Body swap

**Author's Note:**

> Bold=Keith  
> Italic=Lance

_I wake up still tired and feeling weird. I get up out of bed to go have a shower, everything looks different but I’m to sleepy to care. I make my way to the bathroom and go inside. I turn to the mirror to see Keith staring at me. My heart skips a beat._

_“What are you looking at?” I ask to cover my surprise, but it’s not my voice that comes out it’s Keiths. I look back up at him that’s when I realise, that’s not Keith. That’s a mirror._

_I scream._

**I sit up from bed and yawn. I feel strange and there’s something weird on my face. I stand up and look around, what the hell am I doing in Lances room? The stuff on my face is making my skin itch so I pick up a hand mirror sitting next to Lances bed to see what it is. What I see in the mirror is Lance wearing a face mask looking straight at me. I drop the mirror and run out of the room.**

_Shiro runs into the bathroom at full speed._

_“Keith what’s wrong? I heard you scream.” He asks worried._

_“Keith?” I ask. He looks at me concerned. Suddenly my body runs into the room too._

_“Lance?” Shiro says. I stare at my body and it stares back at me._

_“Lance?” It asks. I gasp._

_“Keith?” Shiro looks back and forth between us._

_“What’s going on?” Pidge asks as they enter the bathroom Hunk close behind them. “I heard a scream then Lance rocketed pass me.”_

**“I’m not Lance.” I say while staring at my body which is now Lances body I guess.**

**“What?” Hunk asks just as confused as Shiro. Lance sighs.**

**“I think we’ve switched bodies somehow.” He says sighing again.**

**“YOU’VE WHAT!?” Pidge shouts.**

**While Lance, Pidge, Shiro and Hunk talk about the body swap, I move to the sink to wash the mask off my... well Lances face.**

**“We need to show you two to Allura and Coran.” Shiro says trying to keep everyone calm. We follow him to the bridge where Allura and Coran are talking to each other.**

**“You said there was an emergency with Keith and Lance?” Allura asks as soon as she sees us.**

**“They’ve switched bodies.” Pidge says trying to hold back they’re laughter. Allura looks relieved.**

**“Oh that is just a side effect of living in the castle, it happens sometimes.” She says cheerfully. Pidge stops laughing.**

**“You mean, that could happen to any of us?” They ask shocked.**

**“Yes. But it is very unlikely.” Allura answers.**

**“How do we change back?” I ask annoyed at how she’s treating this like an everyday situation.**

**“You should swap back in a couple of days.” Allura explains.**

**“Should?” Lance asks quickly.**

**“I’ve seen it take a month before.” Coran says stepping forward.**

**“A MONTH!?” Lance and I shout simultaneously.**

**“Calm down at least it’s not permanent.” Shiro says calmly.**

**“I’m going to train.” I say leaving for the training room.**

_Once Keith’s left Pidge steps forward._

_“How long do you think it will take him to realise that he can’t use his sword in Lances body?” They ask smiling._

_“Oh yeah! I have a sword now. I have to try it out.” I say before running after Keith to the training room._

_“What are you doing here?” Keith says glaring. It feels weird seeing my face glaring at me._

_“I thought I’d take this chance to train with a sword.” I explain taking out Keiths bayard. “Hope this works.” It activates in my hand into Keiths sword. I swing it around a little while Keith activates my bayard._

_We’ve been training together for ages, giving each other tips about using each others weapon when my stomach growls loudly and I remember I haven’t eaten. I deactivate my bayard and walk to the door._

_“Where are you going?” Keith asks watching after me._

_“Food.” I say rubbing my belly._

**When he says that I realise I’m hungry too, even though I’m enjoying myself training would have to wait. I nod and we walk towards the kitchen together.**

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you think I should write more of this.


End file.
